ireneus_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassana
Cassana, is a half-elf wizard from the village by the mountain, and is the daughter of Tullius, one of the former guardians of the Sword of the Godslayer. Description Appearance Cassana has wavy, burnt-orange hair, green eyes, and freckled milky-white skin. She usually wears a pair of bodice and skirt, and a low-cut blouse, which gives her the stereotypical appearance of a tavern-wench. Personality Cassana is headstrong and stubborn. She is determined and and strong-willed, as shown when she blasted the adventurers with a fireball when they consistently ignored her plea for help. The Campaign Background Thirty years ago, a mysterious elf named Tullius arrived at the unnamed village by Mt. Visiga, and helped defeating a basilisk that's been terrorizing the villagers. There, he met Canae, who would then become Cassana's mother. In time, Tullius and Canae got married, and the mysterious elf decided to stay in the village. They eventually gave birth to Cassana. Cassana has shown interest in the arcane arts even when she was young. On her fifteenth birthday, she decided to apply for a scholarship on the Tower Academy of Magic in Ad-Nilem. However, on her third year in the school, her mother Canae fell terribly ill and her father disappeared. She postponed her education and returned home to take care of her mother. Canae became worse throughout the months until she eventually died. Tullius returned just in time for Canae's funeral, but Cassana has grown to resent her father for believing that he abandoned them. When the Third Auhrean-Zephyrean war broke, Tullius joined to help the dying and injured from the both sides of the camp. He was eventually killed in a skirmish, and the Zephyrean soldiers returned his dead body to Cassana. Being fully orphaned, Cassana became the sole proprietor of the Hidden Scabbard's Inn. "Arrival at the Village" Cassana was first seen in the village by the mountain, inside Hidden Scabbard's Inn where Rob mistook her for a bar-maid. The party eventually found out that Cassana is the daughter of who they were looking for, the elf named Tullius. Wary of the new-arrivals, Cassana, with the help of his childhood friend Ashvell, lured Rob and Lira into the inn's cellar and asked them at knife-point to explain why they are looking for her father. When they explained their intentions, she told them that her father died during the war, and that she cannot help. Later that day, Cassana was confronted by Otheric, a dark-elf who lives in an abandoned manor on the skirts of the village. Otheric warns her about the plans of the dark-elf cult that made the village their hideout. Otheric offers to protect Cassana if she agrees to marry him. At that moment, Rob, Lira, and Azula entered the inn and slightly overheard some of their conversation. On that night, the Cult of Maeve began their assault on the village. Members of the cult all transformed into werewolves and attacked the inn. Cassana tried to fight them off, and the adventurers tried to help her, but failed. She was knocked unconscious, and one of the werewolves carried her away. "The Ritual" The Cult of Maeve tried to use Cassana's body as the host for the spirit of Maeve, the Fey Queen of Air and Darkness, and former ruler of the Unseelie Court. With the help of an artifact, the Bow of the Fey Queen, they plan to transfer her spirit on Cassana, which has been imprisoned in the bow for a thousand years. The adventurers, with the help of Ashvell, arrived just in time to stop the ritual. When the Cult was defeated, Ashvell helped Cassana come to consciousness. The next day, Cassana called over the adventurers to thank them for saving her life. In return, she agreed to let them enter her father's hidden library, just under the inn. There, the adventurers found the information they need to find the Godslayer sword. Category:Non-Player Character Category:Character